


【二相】被需要

by AkatukiL



Series: Arashi [5]
Category: ABO - Fandom, Alpha/Beta/Omega - Fandom, Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, ブラックペアン | Black Pean (TV), 三毛猫ホームズの推理
Genre: ABO, Knotting, M/M, Rutting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatukiL/pseuds/AkatukiL
Summary: 渡海征司郎（二宫和也）/片山义太郎（相叶雅纪）衍生拉郎。





	【二相】被需要

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬运存档。

“小征，我和前辈们出去玩晚点回家哦。”

渡海征司郎抓着手机站在休息室的窗前，传音处清晰可听里头吵杂的欢呼声和音乐声，以及片山义太郎那音量过大反倒刺耳的嗓音。手指翻了页台历，今明两日的数字上被人用亮眼的红色画上了圈。渡海嗤笑，不耐烦道：“你在哪里，地址发给我。”

“前辈——这里是哪里……Spank，小征看line。”

“嗯。”渡海应声挂断电话，耳边仿佛还充斥令人厌烦地喧闹声，转过脑袋，看向自他打电话后一直站在沙发后双手捧着病历的世良，面无表情地接过病历本翻阅，“你有车吗？”

“诶？没有，高阶医生好像有。”世良愣了愣，回道。

“碍事。还要看我换衣服？去和高阶要车钥匙给我，明天还他。”

渡海脱下T恤裸露上身，见世良回过神慌乱地跑走也没带上门，挑眉从沙发里掏出几件便衣套身上。踱步走出休息室，走到高阶面前伸手，道：“钥匙借我，明天给你。”

“为什么我一定要借给你？”高阶手里抓着把钥匙，站起身，难得见渡海有求于人的时候，自然不能放过这机会，笑道。

翻出line，片山分享地址后发了一连串的表情包，狗狗脑袋边开心的冒着花，在渡海看来，蠢得像发表情的人。渡海无视两人对他突然尚算柔和的神情所做出的反应，烦躁地啧声：“我的Omega发情了。”

接过高阶傻傻递来的钥匙，渡海三步并作两步动作迅速的开着车往酒吧驶去。

渡海和片山交往有两年的时间，知晓片山本人小时候因意外服用抑制剂过量导致身体内部信息素紊乱，发情期自体征显现后从未稳定，造成片山每日必备抑制剂，腺体不离抑制贴。

渡海向木下购置新型抑制贴和抑制剂给片山使用约有一个月，算算时间差不多也是这两天。

酒吧那种地方，酒精或许致使片山发情期提前不说，即使如今Omega不像以前那般受人限制，总归容易吸引心思不良的人趁其不备下些乱七八糟的药物。

手机铃声响起，渡海看了眼屏幕上的显示，单手接听，“义太郎。”

“……小征，我、我的抑制剂不管用了。”

片山的音调有些颤抖，渡海辨别出话语里的恐慌，皱眉道：“待在洗手间锁好门，我很快过去，电话别挂。”

听着片山依赖般小声应允，车间里沉默不到五分钟，片山的声音至开了免提的电话里再次传来。因着开车的缘故，渡海有一搭没一搭的简短回应，平静的语调平复了片山的情绪，说话不在断断续续带着颤音，仅在受不住身体带来的感觉喘息时停顿。

片山在感受到身体的不适便迅速反应，躲到洗手间最后的隔间，好在这间酒吧较为高档，洗手间没有异味整洁敞亮。从包中拿出抑制剂服用，过了一段时间但身体却逐渐陷入发情期，片山手足无措立马给渡海打电话，忍着至身体传来叫嚣被填满的信息，不去抚慰下身开始流水准备被进入的后方。盯着手机屏幕缓缓流走的时间，身体已经自发准备好被Alpha 享用，片山只得双眼迷蒙，紧紧咬唇从被牙齿刺破的痛楚保持清醒。

“喂，这里面的Omega好香，好像还没被标记。”

“我也闻到了，你先我先？抢在其他Alpha面前标记这个香甜的Omega，动作轻点不会被抓的。”

“你可真坏啊。要我说，Omega独身跑到酒吧不就是等着寻欢作乐准备好被操的骚货。”

生理性泪水从眼角滑落，片山试图躲在角落蜷缩成一团，手里捧着仍未挂断电话的手机，开始后悔为什么不多带几支强效的抑制剂备用，造成现在这个情况，还得麻烦小征从上班的地方赶到他这。

大力砸门的砰砰声和门外两个亢奋的Alpha粗俗的话语传入耳朵，片山恍惚间好像渡海烦躁的声音和其他叫喊声。

“义太郎，开门。”

手机传声处经过电流的声音和门外的人声微妙重合，片山放松身心的同时眼泪也落了下来，锁扣打下，急忙起身让蹲下时间过长的双腿血液循环不畅，带来的酸麻让片山双腿一软就要倒下，眼看脸要着地，片山被拥入Alpha那令人安心的怀抱。

“他们……”

片山臀部处的裤子被打湿，渡海将手上带来的外套系在他腰间，不给人反应的机会一把打横将人抱起，即使片山比渡海高，但瘦削的身材让作为Alpha天生体质好又是外科医生的渡海轻松抱起。就算不闻渡海的信息素，片山单从渡海拥他的力度和门外倒下似是昏倒的陌生Alpha就知道心情极端不佳，刚才那些粗鄙的对话大声到不行，应该被渡海听到了。

“碍事。”渡海一脚踩过被不知名手法致使昏倒的两个Alpha，尚在昏迷中的二人因渡海的恶劣行为闷哼了声，仍未醒来。拢了拢怀中身体发烫却不忘关心他人的Omega，没好气道：“死不了。”

“这是谁的车？小征，带抑制剂了吗？平时买的那款不管用了。”

安分坐在副驾驶位置上，腺体的位置被渡海啃咬释放了些信息素进行临时标记，暂时缓解片山的发情。因身体稍稍好转，不在像吸引工蜂的花，片山好奇打量了下这辆车，他记得渡海嫌麻烦，平日里没有出远门的必要只窝在东城大，因此车都是他在开。车内没有多余的玩偶和摆件，连同香氛的气味也都淡淡，从这一点看就知道不是渡海的车，他向来讨厌香水，在医院也闻了个够。

“高阶的车。你的抑制剂没用了，回去再解决。”渡海脱下外套，将沾染了自己信息素气味的衣服扔给片山，并释放信息素围绕脸色潮红的Omega，“先闻着，你的信息素现在就像放了几十年的鲶鱼罐头让我窒息。”

“呜哇，小征好过分，才不是那种恶心的味道。”

片山将将接过长大衣，垂头埋入衣服蹭了蹭，麦香的信息素沁入鼻尖。被温暖令人放松的信息素笼罩，使得在发情期间喜欢黏在Alpha身边的Omega眼角发红，小声闷哼夹紧双腿，后方才缓解的濡湿汹涌而来。

“唔…小征……”

渡海不是圣人，能够坐怀不乱，况且因片山工作的缘故未完成标记，使得片山在发情期时，苹果派的信息素格外香甜诱人，让渡海对Omega信息素不太有反应的人也都有些意动。

Omega的信息素过于浓烈，本人现在的模样也糟糕透顶，眼圈红肿、喘息加重加上泫然欲泣般的呻吟无不昭显着现在只等Alpha狠狠进入他，贯穿他，标记他，让他陷入情欲中恳求他。

“嗯，过来。”

渡海嗓音低沉，命令的口吻没让片山感到不悦，Omega像终于获得解放的囚徒一把扑入渡海怀中，不顾此时生出何处，是否安全。依赖和信任使他相信，他的Alpha不会害他。

潮热的呼吸扑打渡海的脖颈，搭上腰间的Alpha的双手让片山像煮熟的面条瘫软在渡海怀中，舌尖舔舐接近后颈腺体的位置，姿势的关系让他始终无法触及散发温暖信息素的腺体，急得眼睛湿润，对渡海发出初生幼崽般委屈的哼哼。

“想要小征，给我……”

“急什么，都给你。”

接住片山，手扶发旋处避免撞到，前座放平，渡海做足准备工作才将双手放置片山瘦弱的腰间细细摩挲，信息素在甜腻的Omega影响下释放尝试安抚紧贴身上有些焦躁的片山。

渡海咽下片山磨蹭他脖颈瘙痒般产生的叹息，手掌抚上被泪水打湿的脸庞，渡海就着被片山压倒的姿势仰头接住急不可耐的吻，舌尖略过充满酒精气息的口腔，狠狠碾着敏感的上颚，待人不由自主地颤抖抓紧他衣襟才好心放过。绕上粉嫩的舌头，信息素透过唇舌纠缠中的津液被片山咽下。尝到想要已久的东西让片山眷恋不舍地松开了彼此，给予喘息的机会，又贴上去舔舐那双湿润的猫唇，来不及咽下滑落的津液没被放过，匆匆舔过咽入口中，直至透不过气有些缺氧，片山闷声发出呜咽，才使渡海松开他。

片山手指覆上渡海仍贴在他脸侧的手，脸颊轻蹭，像是标记领域的动物又像是冲主人撒娇的宠物，轻吻渡海白皙不似普通Alpha的手腕，舌尖划过掌心最后一一含住渡海的五指，直至手上充满了他甜腻的信息素也不舍得放开。

以往的床事中，片山总是害羞被动的那个，除非被撩拨到极限才抛开理智发声呻吟并说出平时不会言语的淫荡词汇。片山如今每一个动作都直视着他，在舔舐手指时更是刻意模仿口交时的动作，眉目含情，引得渡海呼吸加重，释放的信息素极具侵略性覆上片山的身体。

糟糕，木下香织那女人说的副作用因人而异原来是这样。

“义太郎，我是谁？”担心片山失去意识，仅凭发情期带来的影响行事，渡海皱眉轻拍怀中胡乱扭动的身体，语气认真。

“唔嗯……征司郎，最喜欢你了。”片山睁着迷蒙的双眼，不解看着渡海认真的神情，这在平日里难以见到。渡海的问话听进耳朵，片山毫不犹疑，微笑回答。

“……真是，我认输。”

片山的笑容过于温柔，像是缓流的溪水，渡海愣了会才叹息将人揽入怀中，嘴角轻扬，撩开刘海在人眉间轻吻，继而从眼睛、鼻尖往下，落下充满珍惜意味的吻。

“义太郎，下面不要太大声了。”

渡海顺应身体叫嚣着标记眼前甜美充满色欲的Omega的欲望，扯开片山的衬衫，几颗纽扣在Alpha强力的动作下崩开线，弹跳几下落入两人下方的地毯。将片山迅速剥了个精光，自己动作也略显急促脱光了衣服，片山焦急地赤裸跨坐在他身上，渡海手指触向片山因趴伏姿势而翘起的臀部，不出所料，穴口处湿软地淌水，已经做好被Alpha进入的准备。

“啊…小征，快、快进来。”

后穴感受到Alpha的抚摸令片山有些兴奋，顺势张开大腿露出高昂的性器，顶端不住流出透明的体液，湿淋淋一片很快打湿渡海的腰腹。

渡海没有回应，两指齐并缓慢探入张合的后穴，进入后下一瞬，穴肉饥渴收缩含住两指。感受到Omega的渴望，确认可直接进入后渡海收回手指，在片山不满的眼神下覆又握住自己早已粗涨的阴茎，径直不带停留刺入多汁的身体，窄小的穴口因发情期不需多余准备就能被粗大硬挺的阴茎插入。

同渡海童颜不一样，阴茎的尺寸在Alpha中令人艳羡，足够令娇嫩脆弱的Omega吃不消这样异人的尺寸。当初初次进入也是渡海给惊恐的片山做足身心准备才让性事变得美妙，片山的身体也在渡海有意调教下能够轻松容纳，不会过于妨碍工作事务。

满足的贴紧身上这具在阴茎刺入后轻颤的甜美身体，渡海犬齿紧靠片山腺体，重重啃咬舔吮但不刺破，给予人被标记的错觉，湿热的甬道紧缩，仅仅简单的动作就令Omega尖叫，体内汁水喷溅那根肆意抽送给予快感的硬挺阴茎。至阴茎传递的快感激得渡海闷哼出声，强忍贯穿Omega进入生殖腔使其产子的欲望，绷着身体粗喘。

“呜啊！……小、小征，哈…好奇怪……”

“抑制剂和抑制贴的副作用，度过这次发情期就好了。唔…义太郎，放松，夹得太紧了。”

指尖摩挲尾椎骨的位置，信息素始终围绕因敏感的身体和体内高潮紧绷身体的片山，湿软的甬道不再绞住硕大的阴茎不放，却仍紧紧地包裹着，生怕阴茎的离去。

渡海放软了声音，耐心抚慰趴在身上不住颤抖着的片山，嘴唇贴在腺体上，细细亲吻舔吮。即使知道标记片山会让他好受，但Alpha天性，渡海本身的独占欲和控制欲不允许他在其他Alpha的领地里彻底占有这个柔软的Omage。

“义太郎，我要动了，受不住就咬我。”

“嗯……”

片山双手搭在渡海的腰处，脸泛红晕，软着调子小声应答，乖顺地放松后穴。

穴口已被阴茎撑到极致，周围的皱褶也被撑平。阴茎再次深入，埋入更深的地方，被塞满填充的饱胀感令片山舒适的发出甜美的呻吟。

尝到甜头的Omega支起上身，主动摇摆腰肢去迎合体内缓慢抽送的粗大，情欲的气味充斥在这窄小的空间，淫靡的声音随着渡海加快的抽插不断放大。穴肉鼓足了劲贪婪绞着阴茎，陷入火热情欲的片山恍惚间好似感受到了阴茎上青筋直跳的场景，这过于刺激的想象令片山呜咽出声，脚趾蜷缩，呼吸彼此相交的信息素。

“征司郎…啊！…太、太深……不要再大了……”

身上的Omega就着骑乘的姿势淫荡摇摆贪吃的臀部，渡海考虑到片山的身体状况没有放慢速度，只想早点将他送上高潮。

颤着音调委屈的控诉对Alpha来说，就是一句完美的夸赞。渡海不合时宜笑出声，奖励般在片山坐下的瞬间挺动腰腹，直顶前列腺的位置，不再顾他现在敏感的身体能否这样不带预兆的强烈刺激，继续强而有力的抽送。

“笨蛋…要射进去了。”

渡海坐直上身，双手紧搂往后仰倒的身体，吻住片山张开要尖叫出声的唇，直视Omega红肿的眼睛，里头全然是对他的欲望和爱恋。加深一触即离的亲吻，热烈地缠绕舌头，随之每一次抽送都精确地撞向前列腺，攻势猛烈顶开层层包裹不断紧缩的紧窒穴肉。

激烈的交合让快感袭向两人全身，渡海手指弯曲，勾着不曾触碰却坚挺的乳首，唇舌吞咽片山所有要呼喊出的尖叫和呻吟。此时片山全身湿漉漉的，即使车内空调的设置打开，也在火热的情欲燃烧下汗流浃背。

渡海掐着片山的腰，让人身体下沉撞向他那膨大的阴茎，在片山摇头哭着高昂叫喊的尖叫声中，渡海阴茎顶着还未打开的生殖腔释放大股的精液，片山在渡海大量精液的冲击下，没人碰触的直流水的性器达到高潮，后穴里充满了他高潮分泌的体液和渡海的精液，被填满的感觉让片山扭了扭身子，承受不住疲惫的身体软了下来，靠在渡海怀中喘息。

“征司郎，我、我动不了了……”

“嗯，上去吧。”

渡海呼吸很快平复下来，吻掉片山眼角的泪水，抽出半硬的阴茎迅速收拾了两人的身体，勉强穿上布满皱褶的衣服。他还好说，拿给片山缓解的长外套没被沾上浊液，但片山的衣服明眼人就能看出发生了什么。渡海皱眉看了周围，嗤笑嘲讽了高阶的闷骚和女子力，拿过后座上摆放整齐的暗色豹纹毯子披在片山身上。

“诶？已经到家了吗？”片山收紧了身上难看的毛毯，惊讶看了车外，后知后觉自己没等回到住所就急不可耐地扑倒了渡海，顿时整张脸红的仿佛可以煮鸡蛋，缩在毯子里不再说话。

“嗯，谁知道义太郎这样渴望我。”

渡海打开车内抽送空气的设置，淫靡的气味渐渐消散。穿上外套率先走出车，站在车外张开手对车内缩成团呆呆看他的人，皱眉道：“走得动？过来，我抱你上去。”

“诶，啊、这样不好……好。”

看着渡海的脸色，片山咽下反对的意见，磨磨蹭蹭拖着疲软的身体走出车外，双手自觉揽住渡海的脖颈，任由对方用公主抱的姿势把他带上楼。

“应该还有两三次发情期的高潮阶段，待会给局内请假，我也会和医院那边请假。”

“嗯，知道了。”

渡海双手抱他，只能片山自己掏出钥匙开门。第一波令人手足无措的发情期已经过去，渡海把片山放到沙发上，轻车熟路找到浴室率先放出热水存储浴缸，在厨房用电热水壶烧开热水，才又回到片山身边坐下，揽住主动靠近的身躯，抬手抚摸对方腺体，没有停止释放信息素安抚的行为。

“先去泡澡，混着酒吧的味道难闻死了。”

“才没有，明明浑身都是小征的味道。”

片山吸了吸鼻子，身体仍在发软却比刚发情时好了很多，潮红的眼睛毫无威慑蹬着渡海，不满地撅起嘴，未察觉到自己语调软绵弱气，听着只觉是在撒娇。

“嗯？这话是在勾引我吗？”渡海嗤笑，拍拍片山柔软的臀部，拿出的烟叼在嘴上却没点火，“快去。”

“去窗户那边抽哦，室内抽烟很难散味啊。”

“啰嗦。”

片山嘟嘟囔囔踩着拖鞋哒哒从卧室拿了几件衣服跑到浴室，覆又返回探头，见渡海握着电话站在窗边抽烟，似是对那头的人嘱咐事情，才安心跑回浴室脱下衣服，红着脸手指伸向后穴清理里面混合的黏液，简单清洗了身体才一脚踏进浴缸。

身体浸入舒适的水温，片山眯着眼睛仰躺叹息，一放松就想到方才自己在车上那副痴迷渡海的模样和行为，忍不住双手捂脸，遮住羞耻的表情。

“咦？说起来，算算上次的发情期好像……是差不多这几天了。”

诶，诶诶？原来小征给的抑制剂和抑制贴有这效果吗？啊，还有不定期给的说是维生素的药片。

小征果然很温柔啊，哪里是什么恶魔，说这些话的人就是嫉妒小征优秀又池面。而且，在酒吧里晕倒的那两个Alpha太令人讨厌了，不是小征的话，就算是信息素影响也很烦人。

片山伸手抚摸后颈处的腺体，一般Alpha受到Omega发情期的影响在啃咬腺体方面都有过于粗暴，事后发炎或是肿痛的状况片山见过不少，倒是渡海，每次陪他度过发情期，都没弄伤过他，除去偶尔控制不住顶多让他被做晕过去。

“唔…嗯、啊……”

完蛋，真是太糟糕了。

片山颤抖着捂住嘴，把阵阵呻吟遮掩住，左手伸向后方，才经历过一场性事不久，穴口在渡海的享用下很快便恢复紧闭。这时片山有些懊恼Omega敏感的身体，没人说过单是抚摸腺体就让发情期加速到来，手指在水流及穴口分泌出的透明体液的帮助下直直插进，两根手指打开成剪刀的形状扩张，热水顺着穴口的打开流了进去。

上身趴在浴缸边上，双膝跪着翘起臀部好让手指方便抚慰，片山的脸颊因热水蒸发的水汽泛着淡色的红晕，浅棕色双眼水汪汪的像是要滴出泪水，两指无意触碰到前列腺的位置让片山不禁抖着被水泡的发红的身体，黏腻的呻吟在片山不断触碰敏感位置的动作后不断响起。

自我抚慰的快感使得这位陷入发情期中的Omega没有克制声音，更没注意到由远至近停留在浴室前的脚步声，面对墙壁的姿势让他没能第一时间发现打开门双手抱臂靠在一旁观赏的Alpha。

“义太郎，自己玩可不好啊。”

打断眼前香艳的场面，渡海赤足踩进浴缸，不顾被水沾湿的衣服俯下身，手掌覆在片山抚慰后穴的手指上，跟着插入两指在湿软的甬道模拟性器，带动Omega的两指缓慢抽送，侧头咬上片山发红的耳垂舔吮，呼吸的热气扑在对方脸侧。

“啊啊！…小征、我唔……想要、想要小征进来……”

无视片山焦急地催促，渡海抽出埋入后穴的手指，将碍事的衣服脱下甩到一旁坐在瓷砖上，腿间不容忽视的阴茎高高立起。他露出狡黠的笑，由后穴带出的黏液抹在柱身上，甩着阴茎在片山的脸颊磨蹭几下，贴着他红润的唇。

“不行。舔它，这是对义太郎抛弃我自己一个人玩的惩罚。”

片山知道渡海那委屈似的长音是在调笑他，平日里很少口交，一是片山不太喜欢深入咽喉干呕的感觉，且渡海的尺寸完全勃起后片山没法全部吞下，另一点是渡海更执着于将阴茎深埋他体内将他插射操到哭，这一点倒是很符合恶魔这一个标签。

手指笨拙地套弄浅褐色硬挺的柱身，忍住后穴想让人狠狠进入的欲念，片山半阖眼睛，眼睫轻颤，额发滴下的水珠让他看起来像是哭了。吞了吞口水，他抬眼看向渡海茶色的注视他的双眸，颤颤伸舌在阴茎前部舔舐，在渡海舒叹的声音及眼神示意下慢慢含进嘴里。

“慢慢来，义太郎。”

看着片山勉强自己要全数吞入的行为，渡海扶着他的下颚制止了行为，待片山适应了巨物在口中的感觉才松开手，让人开始动作。感受到温热口腔在吮吸下收缩，渡海舒爽地眯起眼睛，视线不离胯间努力完成惩罚的片山，四目交汇总是片山先害羞垂眸。

Alpha的持久粗大与渡海矮了些许的身形和没有攻击力的颜成反比，片山的舌头舔到津液来不及咽下，唇舌酸涩，但也只让前部的小口留出腥膻的体液。吐出阴茎喘了口气，片山凑前，捧着沉甸甸的阴囊用舌面舔弄，又含入口中轻吮，直到津液打湿才转移目标，轻吻柱身上涨起的青筋，过近的距离让耻毛弄得片山有些痒，伸手拨弄，手上的黏液粘上脸颊。

脸上的污浊、片山吞吐吸吮时的呜咽与呻吟、糟糕的表情映入渡海眼中及耳朵，他吸了口气，渡海很少在性事上失控，但腿间这散发着甜美气息的Omega却能一次次踩着他自控的底线，让他难以保持高度的理智。片山的脸属于帅气那一类型，无意识表露脆弱似的表情也容易让渡海心软，性事上哭着恳求他慢些不要的时候，更让他难以自持心中的阴暗面，于是把控不住的时候，总是把人弄晕。

渡海伸手轻抚片山湿润的脸颊，津液与黏液混合在片山唇边粘成了丝，手指抹掉唇边的浊液，让人张大嘴，“义太郎…要射了。”

“唔…小征……”

见片山羞怯着脸准备好接下来会发生的事，渡海压下他的脑袋，阴茎直入咽喉，感受到吸吮时口内带动的收缩和咽喉内生理性痉挛似的挤压，忍下让片山不适的举动，缓慢却坚挺的抽送，手指拂去片山眼角的泪水，呼吸加重变得紊乱，松开制住脑袋的手，抽出阴茎在人口中及脸上射了出来。

阴茎半硬着，片山抬着头，双眼朦胧起了水雾，嘴唇红肿湿润，粉色的舌尖从渡海的角度能清晰看出上面沾上的精液，脸上和头发都沾染了白浊，一副被玩坏的样子。渡海看着片山有些恍神的表情皱眉，轻拍脸颊。

片山有些猝不及防咽下些许浓厚的精液，双手搭在渡海的腿侧干咳，没顾上把脸上的白浊抹开，缓过神眨了眨眼，片山脸红得像熟透的番茄，长时间被玩弄的嘴让他开口的声音有些低哑，“……小征，帮我弄掉。”

“还好吗？”

渡海坐下身子，抬起软绵的片山让人坐在他大腿上，捧着温热的水把人脸上自己射出的精液拭去，手指触摸片山挺立的阴茎技巧性爱抚，侧头吻上片山微张的唇，牙齿轻咬他的舌头，在人要瑟缩前双唇含住粉嫩的舌尖，轻吮着顺势探入口内，对人口中还带有腥膻的味道不做反应，搅动主动寻来的舌头，彼此激烈的吸吮对方的津液。

“还好…唔、征司郎……”

片山尝到渡海口中未散去的烟味，想到他抽烟时淡漠的表情，烟雾从人口中喷出弥漫在他周围，短短的手指夹着香烟，猫唇抿着烟蒂。回想渡海吸烟时性感的模样，片山痴迷的注视渡海在情欲下泛红的脸和深邃专注的眼神，像是吸吮美味的糖果般贪婪，愈发主动的纠缠渡海，贴紧彼此的距离，直至两人上身相贴。

动情的模样渡海看在眼中，眷恋不舍地放开片山的唇，牵出一缕绵连的银丝。

不再像方才那样激烈热辣，柔软的、爱恋的亲吻不断，渡海扶着在片山刻意扭摆臀肉挤压下硬挺的阴茎，合着水流侵入早已准备好的肉穴，挺着腰在片山的主动摆动下开始重重抽送。

两人的唇在下身的交合始终贴紧缠绵，片山只能透过短瞬的分开发出短促地吟叫，甜美的叫声在唇舌交缠间被打破，呜咽着恳求Alpha给予更多，喘息时感叹阴茎捣弄穴肉深埋其中的舒爽。

“义太郎，你好甜，后面也夹得好紧。”

渡海双手掐着片山柔软的臀肉，猛烈地挺胯，嗓音低沉急促不复平日的冷静，阴囊撞击片山的穴口，混着水流，在浴室里应和两人的喘息和呻吟奏响淫靡的乐曲。

“哈、啊…好棒……征司郎…征司郎…喜欢……”

轻而易举找到体内前列腺的位置并次次撞击那处，片山脑海像是被龙卷风掀起的海浪，刺激地几乎尖叫出声，带着哭腔颤抖的音调断断续续叫唤渡海的名字，被钉在那粗大的阴茎上，无法承受这样强而有力的占有，眨着失神的眼睛一遍遍吐露内心对渡海的喜欢，软在渡海身上无力迎合。

“片山警官现在的样子很淫乱呢。”

刻意压低的嗓音在人耳边说出，渡海被片山散发的甜腻的苹果派信息素刺激地眼角发红，手指揉捏片山湿漉漉的大腿根部，渐渐游走，撩拨身体每一处敏感的部位，停留在后腰处，打着圈在人线条流畅优美的背部划动。

不带任何技巧，渡海低头含住被刺激到硬挺的乳首，重重地吮吸并用舌尖舔舐周围那一圈浅褐色的乳尖。片山呜咽着挺起胸膛，乖顺地将被玩弄的红艳的乳首送往渡海口中。

发情期的Omega乳首是最易受到刺激的敏感带之一，在Omega孕期期间，乳房逐渐变得绵软富有弹性，平坦的乳房涨起的大小随着个人体质有所不同。后期，身体自行分泌乳汁为将出生的胎儿做准备，在此期间，乳首也会变得肿胀需定期抚慰。

“义太郎的这里都肿起来了，会有乳汁被吸出吧。”

渡海深知片山将自己送上被享用的姿态是受信息素影响变得主动求欢，索性趁着人半失神的状态下，用力地吮吸两颗绯色乳首，暗示将让其受孕有汁水可吸。

“不、啊…不会呜……”

片山皱着眉头难耐地呻吟，敏感的乳尖被舔舐的肿胀难忍，渡海疑似要吸出什么的动作叫他难以不去幻想自身孕期时的模样，Omega信息素变得更加浓厚。他再次拥住渡海，双腿打着颤贴紧对方，在水中交合让彼此动作有些受限，片山夹紧后方扭着腰，让穴肉刮蹭体内抽送至深处的阴茎。

“义太郎，想要孩子吗？”

恶劣深深地撞击前列腺，片山便塌下身子，夺回了操弄的主动权，揉着臀肉的手用力了些，渡海吻去眨眼时掉落的泪珠，话语微颤，微弱透露出不安。

“好…啊……只要是、征司郎的……”

片山喜欢孩子，确认自己想和渡海度过一生之后便努力工作存钱，虽说是Omega，但自尊心不允许他只享受Alpha一方高薪职业所获得薪酬来生活，这对渡海也不公平。

渡海对他很好，虽然平日里说话不饶人，也爱逗弄他。因着分化性征时注射抑制剂过量，从此发情期时间紊乱，他不确定会不会影响受孕，渡海知道这件事也不过哦了声没有表示，只是后面车上和住所里逐渐增多的针对他这情形所放置的药物，片山虽然天然但不傻，察觉到后暗笑了会没去揭露。

知道渡海的想法，片山兴奋地近乎疯狂，这个看似对事物并不在意冷漠的男人是他的，带着这个念头，身心得到极大的满足。

片山和渡海交缠着近乎不分你我，信息素透过津液顺着唇舌的纠缠灌入，卷起舌头大力的吸吮，感受Alpha信息素透露出的喜爱与对他所产生的独占欲。

“义太郎，抱紧我。”

渡海低了低上身，双手扣住片山柔韧的大腿，轻声安抚了在激烈性交中不时哭泣的Omega，待人双手紧搂他的脖颈，他站起身踏出因他们动作水花不断往外流淌变得脏乱的浴室，湿漉漉的赤足踩着地板，不顾身上滴落到地板上的水珠，抱着怀中人缓步走到卧室。

即使有了心理准备，但腾空所带来的惯性使得体内的阴茎又进去了分，片山不用去想也知道这个体位所带来的刺激不比骑乘要少。

不得不加紧抱住渡海，双腿用力环住人腰间交叠，片山吸着鼻子闭上眼，恐高症让他对腾空没法产生特别的想法。这是从未体验过的体位，恐惧令他不自觉绷紧身体，连同后方的穴肉阵阵收缩绞紧了埋在其中，随着走动的步伐律动的巨大阴茎。

“小征，快点。”

渡海并不好受，阴茎被紧紧箍住夹得有些胀痛，只能让覆在两瓣臀肉的手掌轻轻揉捏给予安抚，怀中颤着身体的放松了些，更是往前动了动磨蹭着他的上身，不可避免的使得埋在体内的阴茎更加深入，顶着还未打开的生殖口碾磨。

短短的距离，渡海恶意地停了几次，站在原地挺动阴茎。异样的体验致使片山弱弱地低吟，脚趾蜷缩，肉体碰撞的声音响在耳边，令他面红耳赤睁开了双眼，舌头舔着渡海后颈散发浓郁信息素的腺体求饶。

渡海把人放在床边，抽出阴茎，双手着迷般用力揉捏着遍布泛白的指印，蜜色的肌肤下两瓣臀肉被玩弄到泛起红色，像熟透的水蜜桃。

渡海匍匐在片山身上，阴茎贴合空虚寂寞的穴口顺着股缝一下下磨蹭，穴口淌流的汁水打湿身下的床单，滑亮的阴茎硬得像铁，用力地擦过穴口，把臀缝都磨得发红也不进去。

片山着急的扭动臀部，直往撩拨他的阴茎送去，几次都要吞入却被刻意无视，委屈的快要哭了出来。

“不行。告诉我，这些天到处乱跑神神秘秘在捣鼓什么？”

整整两个礼拜，本身两人的职业就聚少离多，片山又神秘兮兮躲着他，就连一周两次去东城大附属医院陪他吃饭的时间都变为一周一次，早就不爽很久了。

“唔，没、没有捣鼓，只是案件需要查资料而已。”

片山心虚了一秒，又鼓起胆子抬腿磨蹭着渡海的腰，音调稍软垂着眼眸解释，手指下探，抚上摆在臀上揉摸的手掌，抓住羞红着脸放在红肿的乳首上带动揉搓，轻声哀求。

“小征，我想要。”

“呵，会让你主动开口的。”

渡海哼笑，挣开片山的手将人双腿大开不许收回，泛红的穴口映入眼帘，指尖探入顺着收缩的穴肉浅浅抽送，抽出被汁水打湿的手指划过会阴，指腹磨蹭冠状沟的位置，沾上不少颤抖着流出的前液，放在片山嘴边。

踌躇不到半秒，片山张嘴含住手指，皱着眉头舔吮上面的黏液，想着跳过话题，模仿渡海在他体内抽送的动作，舌头卷着手指啧啧吮吸，脑袋摇摆，发出黏腻的水声。

穴口张合着吞咽阴茎的前部，渡海猛地刺入，掠过纠缠的甬道，几乎算是无阻的进入深处。

不给人反应的机会，下身挺动，力度大的每次抽送都能狠狠地刮蹭前列腺并深入少有攻略的地方。

“还不说吗，义太郎？”

渡海手指抠弄摁压着乳首，语气轻佻，咬着片山发烫的耳朵轻轻啃咬舔舐，放慢了下身的速度，九浅一深地缓缓进入，退出到穴口再重力捣进，碾磨早已经不起强烈折腾的前列腺，甬道紧窒，痉挛似的收缩。

故意的行径让片山咬着滴血般的唇，急促地呼吸，呻吟至唇中溢出。大张的双腿受到激烈的攻势只得无力搭在渡海腿边，脚趾蜷缩不住抠着底下的床单，磨蹭柔软的布料蹂躏大片皱褶。

清爽的柠檬室内香氛被两人的信息素掩盖，成熟的麦香和浓厚的苹果派的香甜气味混合，几乎融入彼此，包裹着整间房间。

“呜啊…不、啊……”

经不住长时间的肏弄，片山呼吸着淫靡的气味和浓郁的信息素，忍不住凑近渡海的怀里，在一次次操干下性器抵着渡海的小腹磨蹭，无人触碰下，涨红的阴茎前液直流，后穴的阴茎又一次刮过前列腺，片山边抽噎边伸手抵住渡海的胸膛推搡，粘稠又滑腻的精液射出，喷溅彼此的小腹，大部分顺着滑进了泥泞不堪的交合处，些许几滴黏在胸膛上，复又被渡海的手指抹开舔进嘴里。

片山大脑空白一片，高潮后的身体抖得直打颤，双颊绯红，头发凌乱，浑身湿漉漉的。他深吸一口气，身上的人仍未停止不讲理地插入，让他只能被玩坏般克制不住身体的颤抖，止不住的生理性泪水直流。

“啊啊！…不要、要坏掉了……小征，啊、床头柜……”

Omega高潮的身体总是格外敏感，那根硕大的阴茎丝毫没有放过他的打算，半软的阴茎在肏弄下很快又站了起来，一直停留在高潮的快感过于强烈，让片山试图扭着后腰逃离，被渡海掐着腰迅速拉下，臀肉狠撞挺进的阴茎，啜泣哀求的音调拔高，终于说出一直隐瞒渡海的事情。

“义太郎应该再坚持一会的，说不定我就要射了呢。”

渡海揶揄道，片山不再欺骗他使得他现在心情愉快，停下抽插，扳住Omega的下颚轻咬了下，亲吻咬着唇的牙齿，舌尖勾勒唇瓣，强势不容拒绝地探进片山嘴里，又温柔的搅着闪避的舌头吸吮。

渡海皱了皱眉头，松开在说出实话后脾气奇怪的人，抽出阴茎支起上身从第一层抽屉里寻找，掏出一个天鹅绒包装的小方盒。

他愣了愣，缓慢打开，里面放着两对银色指环，圆环内侧雕划的图案看得出来不是珠宝店里贩卖的款式，渡海拿起内侧雕刻着小小止血钳的银环。

“我去自己做的，小征不许嫌弃。”

片山扭捏了片刻，见渡海盯着戒指面无表情，难掩心中的酸涩和失望，眼神闪烁扭头看着墙面躲避渡海炽热的视线。高潮余韵的快感缓了过来，脚趾不安地扭动踩着被踢到一边的被子。

“别乱想，我很高兴。”

Omega声音颤抖，皱着脸委屈的模样有些好笑。渡海想过很多种可能，但这真相却出乎他意料之外。

把雕刻了手铐样式的银环戴入手指，右手握住另一枚指环，俯下身解救把自己埋进枕头的片山。渡海无奈地叹息，顺势牵住无处安放的左手，指腹摩挲指骨分明的无名指，缓慢把握得温热的银环套入。脸凑得挤近，稍稍偏过头，拉下左手轻吻无名指尾端上的银环，“渡海征司郎接受片山义太郎的求婚。”

“嗯…但是，这是生日礼物，不是求婚戒指。”

片山眨着眼睛，嘴唇张合着吐出事实，那不过是他谷歌生日礼物时搜索了一番，跑去声誉不错，店主又是男性beta的DIY制作店打磨出来的礼物，他想过这个礼物会让人误解，却想着恋人聪明到不会忘记自己的生日。今天和前辈去酒吧玩也不过是想着渡海不会那么早回家，可以做足准备。

“……碍事，戒指已经套上，是求婚。”

渡海沉默半晌，嘴角抽搐想到片山客厅挂历上今日数字上画圈的备注内容，抿唇咬了下片山的喉结，决定让人忘记刚刚那微妙的气氛和对话。

渡海手指套弄片山的性器，看起来动作有些粗暴，微弱的疼痛和快感汹涌而来占据片山的脑海，重新让发出嘤咛的Omega仰躺在身下任由摆布。右手恶劣得插入湿滑柔软的穴口，指尖搔刮搅动敏感的穴肉，啃咬乳首的动作不再温柔，却也克制在给人带来刺痛的同时加剧对快感的渴求。

“诶、哈啊……可是…标记……”

片山怯弱地承受渡海难得对他——或者说对自己想歪的恼怒，渡海被称之为是手术室的天才，对他身体敏感点侵犯的手指技巧也十分高超。短短几个动作的时间就令他回到淫靡的气氛里，浅薄的理智让Omega仍想到他们从未真正完成标记。

“义太郎的发情期已经恢复正常，事后再去检查下就好。况且，婚已经求了。”

粗壮的阴茎再次进入长时间抽送而红肿的穴口，渡海抬起下身，放缓抽插的速度。手指掐住片山留着红印精瘦的腰，柱身蹭过前列腺，前部顶着紧闭的生殖腔口。

Omega生殖腔被顶弄除去感到酸涩疼痛的类型外就是敏感到几次撞击便能达到体内高潮，片山是后者，渡海立刻感受到了穴肉紧缩带来的快感。抬起片山的双腿搭在腰上，渡海弯腰贴合片山后颈的腺体啄吻着，逐渐加快对生殖腔的肏弄。

“咿呀！不、啊…太过了……慢、慢点，小征……”

片山喘息着下意识搂紧渡海，突如其来的强烈快感让他几乎忘记思考，渡海每一次操干生殖腔便让他难耐地甩着头尖叫，哭红的眼睛露出恳求的眼神，却被Alpha无视，引得火辣般的灼热感蔓延全身，指尖忍不住承受猛烈的肏弄下在渡海的背部划上一道道红色的指痕。

渡海几乎是要把人顶到床头，不再克制Alpha的本能，控制欲极强的他任由片山在他背部作乱，也不允许自己触摸那可怜兮兮地吐着前液和点点白浊的性器。

原本吻痕只在人胸膛和腺体周围留下，渡海开始一点点侵占身下甜美的身躯，他吻上了后颈被汗水打湿的头发，在耳后和侧颈亲吻，顺着吻上湿漉漉的脸颊，最后回到腺体的位置，Alpha用来标记Omega作用的犬齿露出，在散发着信息素的腺体处轻轻厮磨。

“义太郎好甜，为我打开你的生殖腔，嗯？”

情动压抑不住渡海深处对片山的爱恋，片山含糊不清地应答让他不再保留，发狠地朝打开些许的生殖腔顶弄。

片山哑着嗓子呻吟，阴茎的攻势使得他在刚才已经陷入了一小波的体内高潮，穴口被撞击的胀痛和腺体带来的快感令他无法忍住愈发放荡的吟叫，偶尔主动的说出清醒时听着都觉淫乱的词汇。

“呜啊…好大、好深……”片山拖长音调，颤着声线吐露阴茎给予他的感觉，抛开自制力直摇头，蔓延出唇角的津液被渡海舔去，软绵的在Alpha身下摇摆自己迎合，弓起身体紧贴对方，依赖的磨蹭渡海撒娇，“啊……征、征司郎，标记我……”

片山的信息素愈发浓郁，对于渡海来说也是强力的催情剂，他被身下诱引着叫嚣快来享用我的片山刺激得呼吸一窒。

渡海捧着片山的肉臀用力地向前挺进，不再利用任何技巧动作去撩拨，阴茎略过层层紧缩的穴肉，摩擦前列腺直直挺入生殖腔再塞满它。阴囊碰撞穴口啪啪作响，回荡整个卧室，抽送间穴口被带出抽送过头泛起的白沫。

淫靡的画面激得渡海捞紧片山的腰，俯身吻住大声呻吟张开的唇，将无数淫乱的吟叫吞下咽喉，移到Omega渴望标记的腺体，贪婪地用力舔吮那一块诱惑力十足的皮肉，犬齿划破腺体咬住，注入Alpha的信息素，同时阴茎卡住生殖腔口成结，堵塞至被标记后瞬间达到高潮不断涌出的液体，Alpha的信息素致使片山浑身发烫发软，甬道也变得灼热，紧紧箍住他的柱身痉挛的收缩。

渡海紧拥试图远离这股从未感受过的强烈刺激的片山，一股又一股浓厚的精液混着信息素注满窄小的生殖腔，直至射精结束，都没离开。

“不！啊…好、好胀…哈啊…会坏掉的……”

片山被标记所带来的感受所侵蚀，想瑟缩的身体被渡海按住，双手艰难做出无用地推阻，狼狈的仰着头呜咽抽泣，无力地呼吸着，爽到极致让他无法承受，阴茎的成结让他哭喊着尖叫，前后同时达到高潮，生殖腔被猛地注入大量精液。

片山身体无法停止颤抖，双腿痉挛似的抽搐，濒临崩溃的体验让他暂时陷入失神。在渡海手指安抚的动作下仍未停止抽泣，委屈的躲过迎面而来的亲吻。

“征司郎太过分了，舒服过头的感觉、好可怕……”

“唔，以后会习惯的。”

“还有，小征生日快乐。”

“嗯。”

渡海舔舐片山划破腺体时流下的血液，半眯着眼感受片山浑身上下都是他的气味所带来的满足感和独占欲，对于片山口中对插入生殖腔所产生的快感觉得恐惧的心态，他回了片山主动迎来的亲吻，日后总有时间慢慢调教。

而且，标记加上插入生殖腔射入精液的行为有百分之九十会致孕，义太郎应该忘了这个常识。

一点后续：  
渡海睡眼朦胧，驼着背把车钥匙丢到高阶桌上，无视周围隐蔽打量他然后小声嘀咕的人群，遮住嘴打着哈欠，“还你，高阶医生原来是喜欢豹纹那一类型啊。”

“那个，渡海医生，”世良被众人推了出来，尴尬地站在高阶后方，打断了高阶要开口的话，踌躇半天，直到渡海不耐烦地要张嘴嘲讽无事可做时，才吞吐着指向渡海遮嘴时在白炽灯下显眼的银环，没敢询问对方脖子上显眼的吻痕和混合Omega信息素的事情，委婉地小声道：“您结婚了？”

“哈？”渡海皱了眉头，抬手看了眼无名指上的戒指，难得不带讥讽地微笑着，慢悠悠地回道：“啊，未婚夫而已。”

说罢，渡海白大衣的口袋闪了闪，他掏出手机看了眼屏幕，转身接起电话，在众人的视线下离开了办公室，不知去往何处。

见渡海的身影消失，整个办公室的人员凑成一堆，被围在中心的显然是平日里和渡海相处较多的高阶及世良。

“高阶医生，原来您是性感小野猫派吗？！”

“世良，渡海医生接电话时说的义太郎你认识吗？”

“我说啊，那个恶魔不声不响就有Omega，怎么可能？？？”

“我觉得我需要佐伯式手术救治，这个世界太可怕了。”


End file.
